Inuyasha's An Uncle!
by Hamlyn
Summary: This is my first Inu Yasha story 2 of my own characters are in it, so Enjoy! p.s. I'm working on a Yu Yu Hakusho story!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: No Way!  
Author's comments: I don't own Inu Yasha ( I wish i did ^.^') or its chars.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
"Well what should we do?" Said Inu Yasha hungirly.  
"Well, you can stop your belly aching!" Said Miroku.  
They walked up to a village called Kahonna. They looked at the villagers,  
the villagers looked at them.  
"Can we get some food already?" Asked Shippou innocently.  
"As soon as we find a place to eat." Answered Sango.  
Shippou's stomach growled.  
"Hello, Travelers." Said a voice.  
They looked to the left and a young lady with ankle length golden blonde  
hair, is wearing a straw hat, a blue skirt that went from the waist down to  
where you couldn't see her feet and had a blue bow on the side , and a  
white sweater looking thing. She was holding a bucket full of water.  
"Hello, there," Said Kagome. "do you know where we can stay in and eat  
somewhere?"  
"Yes, I do," She said looking at them with her wide saphire eyes. "follow  
me."  
She turned around and started to walk straight, and they followed. They  
started to hear a loud purring noise, especially Inu Yasha. He kept looking  
around but no cat was any where  
"What's that noise?!" Inu Asked annoyed.  
The noise stopped then she answered,  
"Oh, it's probally nothing."  
"You're actually quite beautiful." Said Miroku.  
"...Can you tell us your name?" Asked Kagome.  
She stopped.  
"Yes, my name's Sauna..." She answered.  
"Sauna..." Said Shippou silently.  
Sauna pointed to a medium sized house on the outside of the village.  
"That's my house, if you'd like you could stay there over night." She said.  
She doesn't smell human. thought Inu Yasha.  
"So you found out already?" She asked Inu.  
He froze. They all looked at her.  
"Come, stay here I'll cook you a meal." She said.  
"Well, thank you." Said Miroku.  
They ran to her house.  
"Inu Yasha," She said after they went in."may I talk to you?"  
He stood staring then walked outside.  
"Ok, what do you want to tell me?" Inu asked.  
She took off her hat. and under it was two black cat ears. Inu gasped. She  
moved her hair to over her shoulder and a cat tail was revealed. She smiled  
and fangs showed.  
"You're... you're a demon!" He said.  
"No, only half demon... like you." She said looking at the ground. "I mind  
read and dream read."  
"Dream... read???" Inu looked at her surprisingly.  
"Yes, it's when you get yourself into a person's dream. I can talk to them  
too." She said.  
Like this. She sent to Inu Yasha.  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
"Nothing. I told you. I can send what I think," She said looking at the  
moon."and the day after tomarrow is the Solar eclipse."  
"And your point is?" Asked Inu.  
"I turn human.. for that day."Sauna said.  
"Yeah, and the night before is a new moon." He complained.  
"Should I tell Kagome about me being half demon?"She asked honestly.  
"Sure, I guess. It's not really my problem."  
"You're right. Kagome could I speak with you?" Yelled Sauna.  
Kagome came out, and gasped.  
"You're a demon!"She yelled.  
"Only half." Sauna said.  
Sauna reached in her shirt and pulled a shard out.  
"Here, it's for your quest."  
"A shard!" Kagome yelled.  
Sauna went back in and went to chop some carrots. Kagome and Inu Yasha  
followed. Shippou's stomach growled.  
"I'm hungry." He complained faking to faint.  
"Don't be over reacting, Shippou." Commanded Sango.  
A little girl with the looks of age 8, with silver ears, shoulder length  
silver hair, and silver tail came out of a room.  
"Darn, she's got a kid!" Said Miroku to himself.  
Sauna chuckled.  
"Momma, I'm hungry.... we have guests tonight?" She asked.  
"Yes, Kindra we do very special ones too. They'll protect us tonight." Said  
Sauna.  
"Kagome, she looks like me..." Whispered Inu.  
"Yeah, she does." Said Kagome to herself.  
"She's cute!" Said Shippou to Sauna.  
"Oh thank you, Shippou. She looks like her uncle and her father." She  
complimented. "Oh, have I not told you? Well, Sessie-boy came here eight  
years and ten months ago.... He left me with the most perfect present.  
That's all I should tell you right now. I shall come back after my  
training, okay?"  
"Who's Sessie-Boy?" Asked Sango.  
"I'll tell you later." Said Sauna.  
"Your training?!" Asked Inu.  
"Yes, Kagome can you watch the stew please?" Asked Sauna. "Oh, and please  
stay here. I want to show Inu Yasha my training."  
"Uhhh, sure." Said Kagome.  
The 3/4 neko yawned.  
"Momma, where's daddy. When's he gonna come back?" Asked Kindra.  
"Kindra, not tomarrow." Answered Sauna.  
"First, or before you let me see your training. Tell me who her father is."  
Commanded Inu.  
"I really didn't want to say this... but her father is, Sess Shoumaru."  
Said Sauna.  
Everyone gasped. Inu Yasha's face turned red and he covered his mouth.  
"HA HA HA HA! Oh my God, Sess Shoumaru has a kid!! HA HA HA HA!!!!" Said  
Inu Yasha laughing histerically.  
"But, uhh, how?!" Said Kagome studdering.  
"A bad guy has a kid..." Said Miroku.  
Inu Yasha Kept laughing and laughing and laughing... until...  
"SIT!" Said Kagome.  
Inu Yasha went face first to the ground.  
"And You're her uncle!" Said Sauna pointing at Inu.  
Everyone busted out in laughter except Inu Yasha.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------  
How'd you like it? Read and Review. PLEASE! : ) 


	2. Kitty 2

Chapter 2: training!  
I don't own anything!  
Author's comments: Thanks for the reviews! * Stuffs some popcorn in my  
mouth* Oh... Hi! as you know what happened was that Sauna ( A half Neko or  
cat demon) has a child * swollows it* ouch that went down the wrong way....  
anyways, Inu has just found out he's an uncle and Sessie-boy (Sess  
Shoumaru) is a father. Tee hee! *falls out of my chair and still trying to  
type* Owwww. R and R please!  
Inu Yasha's comment: I hate this story!  
Authors comments: You don't get comments! *knocks Inu on the head with a  
frying pan*  
***************************************************  
"Well, sha'll I see your training?" Asked Inu still mad.  
"Of course." Replied Sauna.  
"Row Row row your boat gently down the... uhh milk?"Said Kindra.  
"No, honey. It's down the stream." Corrected Sauna .  
"Oh well! Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha loves..." Kagome covered Kindra's mouth  
before she could finish.  
Kindra bit it.  
"Owww!" Said Kagome.  
"Kindra, no reading peoples minds. O.K?" Asked Sauna.  
Kindra bursted out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Asked Shippou.  
"Someone I can't say, and Kagome sitting in a tree! Because she will get  
mad at me!" Said the Kindra.  
"Kindra if you say the name I'll give you a fish and your dad's head... I  
mean love" Said Inu.  
Everyone stared at Inu Yasha.  
"Inu Yasha!" Yelled Sauna.  
Kindra did a a one handstand.  
"Hey Momma! I drank some stuff in a can!" Said Kindra showing a can with  
Dr. Pepper on it.  
"Oh, no!" Said Kagome "That has a lot of caffine in it!"  
Shippou pulled Kindra's tail.  
"Hey!" Yelled Kindra.  
"Hey, umm Sauna... Nevermind" Said Kagome.  
"Your tail is soft..." Said Shippou.  
Kindra snatched it back.  
"That's mine. I'll tell you when you can touch it........... ok you can!"  
Said Kindra.  
Sauna and Inu went outside. the sky was full of stars now. Everything  
nearly pitch black.  
"I can hardly see anything." Said Inu hitting a tree.  
"I can see perfectly." Said Sauna.  
All of a sudden a giant centapeede came from the ground.  
"Hey! You... Giant bug..... If you want to eat claw then attack!" Yelled  
Sauna getting a black whip from behind her back.  
The bug snarled  
"Oh, shut up!" Yelled Inu to Sauna. " Only a man can take care of this!"  
Sauna jumped above the bug, and landed on it. Then 3 more started to  
appear.  
"That's a dumb idea, you CAT!" Yelled Inu.  
The rest came out of the house.  
"Momma!" Gasped Kindra.  
Then out of no where something wrapped around Sauna's neck.  
"Sauna you idiot!" Yelled Inu.  
"Momma!!!!!!!" Screamed Kindra.  
Shippou looked at Kindra then tried to climb the centapeede.  
"No, Shippou!" Yelled Kagome.  
I know what it's like to have no parents! Sess Shoumaru doesn't count to  
Kindra. I won't let Sauna die! Thought Shippou.  
He climbed up to about the top until he got shaken off.  
"Inu Yasha don't use your sword!" Yelled Shippou.  
"Why not you joke of a hero!" Inu Yelled back.  
"Because you'll kill Sauna!" Shippou replied.  
Then Sauna was dragged off somewhere.... bye the neck....  
***************************************************  
That's it for chapter2! If you'd like it Read And Review... PLEASE!!!! 


	3. Kitty 3

Chapter 3: The end of the Rope.  
Author's comments: I am so happy about my reviewers. Especially to my  
friend ( My Sweet friend ^^) I chat with. Anyways, this story is going  
great! Please Read and Review. I don't own nothing.  
Inu's Comments: Who's your friend? And Why does Sess Shoumaru have a kid!  
Author's comments: What did I say!  
  
"Rin wants to ask Sess Shoumaru something." Said Rin looking over the cliff  
they were on not too far from the battle.  
"Yes?" Said Sess Shoumaru holding a rope.  
"Rin doesn't really like how you treat these people." Said Rin.  
"Just think of it as fishing. Ok?" Said Sess Shoumaru.  
Rin nodded her head . Sess Shoumaru pulled the rope towards him. Closer and  
closer he pulled it to him. Sauna struggled.  
"Would you let me go!!!" Yelled Sauna.  
Sess Shoumaru stopped for a minute.  
No it couldn't be... He thought.  
He got to the end of it and saw Sauna. Sauna gasped. She looked at the  
ground tryig not to see his face.  
"Rin wants to kow what Sess Shoumaru's thinking." Said Rin looking at him.  
"Yes, Lord Sess Shoumaru. Do you know this woman?" Asked Jaken.  
"........ I don't.." Answered Sess Shoumaru.  
"Then what do we do with her?'' Asked Jaken.  
".... I'll talk with her.. alone.." Answered Sess Shoumaru. "Rin, stay here  
with Jaken."  
"Yes.." Said Rin.  
They let Sauna go. Sauna rubbed her neck gasping to breathe trying not to  
look up.  
"I thought we would never meet again.." Said Sauna not very loud.  
"My lord?" Asked Jaken.  
Sess Shoumaru looked down at her.  
"I was hoping we would get Kagome..." Said Sess Shoumaru.  
Sauna clenched her hands grabbing some dirt. Jaken took Rin somewhere else  
so they could talk.  
" Sauna... I've been wondering where you were." Said Sess cooly. " Have you  
had our child? If you did then what was it?"  
"A girl.... I've really missed you." Said Sauna staring at the ground her  
heart jumping up and down hard.  
"A girl? What did you name her and what does she look like?" Sess Asked.  
"Her name is Kindra. She has silver shoulder length hair, black cat ears,  
and a black tail..." Answered Sauna  
"What I was really going to ask you if you wanted to join me." Said Sess  
Shoumaru.  
Sauna got up and brushed herself off and she walked towards Sess Shoumaru.  
"An offer... I'm not sure. I like your brothers group too..." Answered  
Sauna.  
"I'll meet you by the lake at dawn to tell me. Bring Kindra with you." He  
said.  
Kindra jumped off the cliff down to the battle. Kagome saw Sauna when she  
jumped and walked towards her.  
"Who was it that had you?" Asked Kagome.  
Kindra ran up to her jumped and hugged her.  
"Momma, where were you?" Asked Kindra.  
"With your father." Whispered Sauna.  
Kagome gasped.  
"You mean, Sess Shoumaru?!" Said Kagome surprised.  
Sauna nodded her head. Kindra's face lit up.  
"Really, Momma?" Asked Kindra.  
"Yes, Sweetie. He was there." Sauna  
Kindra got out of her arms and started cart wheeling.  
"Must be the caffine." Said Kagome.  
"I could use some help here!" Yelled Sango.  
Both of them ran to the battle.  
"Stand back I'll use my Wind Tunnel!" Said Miroku unwrapping his hand.  
"No! they're poisonus! Centipeedes are poisonus!" Yelled Sauna.  
Miroku wrapped his hand back up. Inu Yasha just sliced each of them one by  
one.  
"That was quick." Said Kindra yawning.  
Inu Yasha put his sword away.  
"Can we get some sleep now?" Asked Shippou.  
They all walked into the house and Sauna turned off the stew.  
"Hmmm it's done already." Said Sauna stiring it.  
"Well, what's taking you then?!" Yelled Inu.  
"Did you know PATIENCE is a virtue!?" Yelled Kagome.  
Sauna chuckled.  
"Hey Momma!" Yelled Kindra.  
"Yes?" Asked Sauna.  
"Can't Inu Yasha be my daddy?" Asked Kindra.  
Everyone starred at Kindra.  
"Uhh not right now, Sweetie." Said Sauna.  
Kindra got a shiney shard out of Kagome's bag.  
"What's this?" Said Kindra looking at it.  
"That's a shard." Said Shippou.  
Kindra ate it.  
"What DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Yelled Inu.  
"It looked like rock candy..." Said Kindra.  
Sauna took Kindra by the tail and hit her back. The shard fell out.  
"No more eating anything that's shiney!" Yelled Sauna.  
Sauna took a ladel and put it in the soup.  
"Anyone hungry?" Asked Sauna.  
"Oh yeah!" Said Inu standing up.  
Everyone took a bowl and went over to her.  
Ãºmm, Sauna.." Said Kagome.  
"Yes?" Replied Sauna.  
"Do you have any shards?" Asked Kagome.  
Sauna shook her head.  
"I had one but this man with black hair in a ponytail came and took it."  
Said Sauna.  
"Kouga..." Growled Inu Yasha.  
They sat at the table and ate.  
That's it for this chapter I hope you liked it The Kittens' Lulaby is going  
to be next. Find out what Sauna's answer is to Sessie-boy i know the title  
of this story sux but so what. 


End file.
